Ascites syndrome poses a serious problem to young fast-growing poultry all over the world. The syndrome is usually manifested by an excessive accumulation of serum like fluid in the abdomen of the bird. Death from ascites results due an enlarged heart, liver damage, kidney, lung and intestinal problems. Mortality to United States poultry flocks can amount to 2% of birds "started". This results in multimillion dollars lost due to ascites. In some cases, at high altitude, deaths from ascites has amounted to over 30%.
Recently there has been a marked increase in the incidence of ascites in low altitude countries such as the United Kingdom, Italy, Germany, Australia and Mauritius. Male birds are at greater risk than females. Mortalities increase substantially during colder temperatures. In some cases, 50% of all broiler mortalities over 2 weeks of age were due to ascites during the winter months. Recent evidence tends to show that ascites is now increasing during warmer weather and is now appearing at a younger age in the poultry.
Brewer's yeast is a by product of the brewery operation, and is a waste product and is plentiful and cheap. The herb eyebright, Euphrasia officinalis, has traditionally been used as a remedy for eye problems.